The Father He Never Had
by Jedi Ani Unduli
Summary: AKA Five Times the Pharaoh Was the Father Yugi Never Had, and the One Time Yugi Was the Son the Pharaoh Never Had. The Pharaoh had his purpose: to protect little Yugi. Yugi had his purpose: to serve as a vessel for the Pharaoh. That didn't stop either one of them from forming a bond stronger than expected. Taken from both the manga and the anime.


_I had been taking a break one day from work, and decided to watch Yu-Gi-Oh!. Bad idea. I have all sorts of other projects I want to do, am struggling with even, and here I go and add on another one. I must hate myself. These stories will be a combination of manga (pharaoh MIA for 3k years) and anime (pharaoh MIA for 5k years)._

 _Disclaimer: If I had run the show, I would have included ALL of the manga. Including the dark stuff. Kids can handle death and dismemberment if done correctly. Stupid censors._

 **5 times the spirit had been the father Yugi never had, and the one time...**

1\. It had been a long time in darkness. For three thousand years he had waited, but the right person had never come. His memory was faint, and what appeared to remain of it was cut off from him. He knew he had powers, for certain unsavory characters who had attempted to… retrieve him would meet a variety of unfortunate ends.

Then he had been found by the only one who was worthy of the honor. Then he had to wait some more in between suitcases and dusty closets, until one day he had been found by a curious little boy.

 _He_ had been the one. The gods had _certainly_ taken their sweet time. It wasn't like _their_ memory was missing.

But it wasn't until eight years later that that body had finally finished. The need was the key. The boy was upset; he could clearly tell that. But it wasn't until the final piece was placed that he had full access to the source of the pain, and with that, all the boy's memories.

Abandonment.

Pain.

Bullied.

Sadness.

Anger.

And despite the characters ranging from the young one's father to this Jonouchi and Honda, he knew who he had to take out first. Although, he had to be careful about the course of action he was about to take. The boy was kind-hearted, but too much so. He couldn't have any memory of any action that his new guardian was about to take. Thankfully, he still had his powers.

It was time to pay this "Ushio" a visit.

(Manga, Volume 1, Chapter 1)

* * *

2\. _I hope something fun happens today._

His young one needed better wishes. Or perhaps, just more successful wishes.

But his courage could not be contested. The boy was willing to suffer alone, if only to spare another, one who wasn't even a friend of his. In spite of himself, he felt pleased.

And then he became royally pissed off as the bastard decided to not just beat up Yugi's eardrums, but bring in a beat-up boy, the one whom Yugi had tried to save.

This singer deserved a special fate, one only for those who were absorbed by their own importance.

(Manga, Volume 1, Chapter 3)

* * *

3\. They deserved their fates, each and every one of them, and especially that death-row inmate a couple days ago.

His memory was not returning to him like he had hoped. However, the boy loved bragging about completing his puzzle to everyone: his grandfather, his mother, Anzu, Jonouchi, and Honda. Through the boy's words, he knew he came from Egypt, a pharaoh's tomb no less, which meant he had probably carried the title of 'pharaoh'. He remembered being taught that he needed the ability to make and carry through on the hard decisions. And if he truly turned out to be the pharaoh, he would need that ability. This young charge of his did not share that same notion, but that was okay. As of yet, the boy did not discover the cause behind his blackouts and gaps in memory, and he planned on keeping it that way.

Up until now, he had had ample time before the confrontation to change ownership of the boy's mind. This time, there was no warning. Only the heavy 'thud' of bookshelves and sounds of rustling pages had given him pause and caused him to turn the boy around, and if he hadn't…

He chose not to think on that. His borrowed body's hands clenched into fists just remembering his angry, anxious exchange, yanking the boy's mind away to replace it with his own before safely scrambling away. His life had been saved by mere inches. However, his charge appeared to have not suffered any damage, and was safely squirreled away into a special chamber of his own making.

So, it appeared that this 'Kokurano' was willing to do anything to appear credible, even attempting to kill his young charge. That would be unfortunate for him. He supposed that this 'school' would look down on actual dead bodies being left around, especially of their own students, and so he'd have to think of something. He could do that on the way. If this rat was willing to crush Yugi to fulfill a prediction, then what did that mean about Anzu?

(Manga, Volume 1, Chapter 5)

* * *

4\. A class attraction for the festival? He may not have his memories, but he was fairly confident in thinking that he had never done that as a child. It sounded pointless, to be honest. However, he sensed that his little one wanted to say something. He had no idea what these 'carnival games' were, but he silently encouraged the boy to speak out. It couldn't be any worse than the other suggestions, especially Jonouchi's 'high school girl cabaret', judging by the bruises that one had now accumulated. He still wasn't sure about that boy nor the effect he would have on his young one, and he'd have to wait and watch.

Fortunately, the other kids appeared to be receptive to Yugi's idea. Glass bottles, a pop-up pirate, and target practice were the chosen games. As he watched within Yugi's mind, he appreciated the hard work the boy was putting in. Although if he could, he would have decided on better implements. Nothing crashed glass better than stone after all. The target game would be much more appreciated if the gun would be replaced with a crossbow? Much easier to hold, and at least the arrows marked their targets. Barrel from a wine factory? Take two – one for the pop-up pirate game, and one with its contents still inside as a refreshment. There was nothing like wine to cool one's thirst on a hot day (or any day, really). Since when did children not drink wine?

Then as Yugi's class was almost done, a rival class approached, demanding their territory. A carnival game versus a food stand. If it had been him in charge, those knives would have found a sticking place very quickly. Actually, those knives would have been sharpened to begin with. And rocks made much better projectiles. Screw the fact that these were kids. Bigger, stronger, meaner kids who bullied smaller, weaker ones deserved some form of punishment.  
For the gods' sake, where were the teachers? Weren't they paid to deal with this madness? No student should be bullied out of a prize, regardless of who they were. Damn them all. They would pay.

Starting with their 'fearless' leader.

(Manga, Volume 1, Chapter 6)

* * *

5\. _Don't give up the puzzle_! How could the young one be so blindly trusting of everyone?! He had wanted to take control of the boy then and there, but the transformation would have been too obvious. Yugi still didn't know about him, and he wasn't sure he wanted the boy to know. At least, not just yet.

There was some hope for the boy, however. Despite being cradled in this money-grubbing snake's hands, he could sense the boy's presence back in the building. He relaxed slightly. At least the child was smart enough to stick around and come back for him. The relief he felt was quickly erased when he detected the magic of the shadow realm being used, by a man wearing Egyptian garb no less! No, he wouldn't miss the bastard, but if the one who sent him into the Shadow Realm noticed that he existed inside the puzzle, he _and_ little Yugi would be in great danger. Put me down! he wanted to rage at the strange man, who seemed so familiar and yet not at the same time. Damn this strangeness! He wondered if he could take back possession of Yugi's mind, but no, the young one was still too far away. Curse the gods!

As the strange man approached little Yugi, the spirit sensed the connection grow stronger between the two of them. He still could not complete the takeover of the boy's mind, who so far appeared oblivious to the encounter. If this person dared to harm little Yugi!

Then it happened. He couldn't have done anything before, until a ankh-shaped key appeared to open the boy's mind. That intruder entered with an arrogance only the spirit could detect. Concern for the boy's well being was overwhelmed by the eager observation of a key opportunity. Despite the young one not having the puzzle around his neck, the spirit still had a foothold in the child's mind. There was no way the stranger would not notice his presence. This stranger would soon regret his rude intrusion.

(Manga, Volume 2, Chapters 13 and 14)

* * *

 **And the one time…**

Now it wasn't just the _one_ time. It wasn't just the one person. Yugi's friends and grandfather were affected, dying or possibly dead. This Kaiba apparently hadn't learned his lesson the first time, and was begging to be sent back to the Shadow Realm. He kept pushing to take over control. There was no reason for his boy to experience all the horrors of this 'Death-T' project. But unlike before, Yugi wasn't so accepting of his help.

He had never been rejected before. It almost seemed like his boy had grown a spine since he had completed the puzzle. He was impressed.

Honda was trapped (hopefully just that) in the other room with the falling blocks, and now little Yugi, Jonouchi, and Anzu were continuing on in the theme park. It was that perception of loss that made Yugi's mind weak enough for another transition, or so he thought. But even with the boy's mind weakened, he still couldn't continue. It wasn't for the lack of trying. The boy was distraught, angry, and also afraid, but that fear extended farther beyond the loss of his friends or what further awaited him. That fear applied to him. Yugi didn't know about him; of that the spirit had been confident. But the boy was smart enough to recognize what had been happening to him the past couple weeks. He heard the children talking, and paid close attention.

"I was afraid that if you knew about the other me, you might leave me!" he heard little Yugi yell. The spirit was startled, but then remembered. The boy had wished for friends for so long, and had wished to have friends on completion of the puzzle. Now that he had them… he thought they'd leave because of the spirit's presence. Because of _him_. Not Yugi – him. Considering he was an unknown spirit taking revenge on behalf of a boy he hardly knew and wouldn't have if not for the puzzle, one would think he would try to be a little subtler in the future.

He could have, even attempted to force the issue, but he did not. He felt sad. He'd been lost for over three thousand years, lost all of his memories, and didn't even known who he looked like, but he was more sad over this child being scared of him than… all of that – combined.

"I swear to you, even if there is another person inside of you, we'll always be friends." The touch of the other boy's hand was obviously comforting to Yugi. He hadn't been sure of this Jonouchi character from the start, but even he could see how quickly this guy had become a dedicated friend. Perhaps his puzzle, unknowingly, had granted Yugi's wish.

"He's right! We'll always be friends!" Anzu proclaimed. Although he guessed she liked who Yugi had became with the spirit rather than Yugi himself (and she _was_ pretty!), by her following Yugi into Death-T, she had proven to be as much of a loyal friend as Jonouchi, and Honda. Those two had lifted Yugi's spirits in a way he never could – they were his _friends_.

Perhaps he could be another.

Taking a deep breath, he went in between the chambers and knocked on the little one's mind door.

 _Hello?_ He called out. He waited. He could tell the little one was up and walking again. He hoped he could reach through before they arrived to the next horror show.

 _Hi._ The voice was tentative, but it was a start. _Are you the reason I'm blacking out?_

 _Yes._ He wouldn't lie about it.

 _So… what happened, while I was blacked out?_ Careful, little one. Curiosity was a dangerous thing.

 _Justice was served._ The best summary he could put on it.

 _But it was done._ He didn't sound too sad about it, but the spirit would bet that they'd discuss it more later. _Are you… protecting me?_

 _Yes. You put me back together after all._

 _You know_ , he heard. _All you had to do was ask_. The tone was so indignant; it was almost cute.

 _I know. I'm sorry. But you needed by help. You still will have need my help._ He had the dueling skills, not Yugi, and they still had to face Kaiba. Mokuba was going to be easy fodder – ahem, easy prey. Oh dear. How to put this to the little one? He was saved by the little one speaking.

 _I know. Just… don't kill anyone, okay?_ What did he mean by _kill_? Did that mean that dismemberment and illusions were okay? Banishment to the shadow realm? Not that he was complaining.

 _I only give them what they deserve, little one._ Much.

 _But maybe they can change? At least Kaiba?_ the young one begged. The spirit was curious.

 _Why Kaiba?_

 _He has a brother. Maybe if we drive Kaiba to change for the better, it'll stop this insane revenge plot against me – us._ Yugi did have a point. Even if Kaiba didn't change, better the devil they knew. The man had ambitions driven by more than greed. He had someone he cared about too. And he had no doubt there more enemies that would be drawn to the two of them worse than Kaiba.

 _All right. You have my word._ 'So shall it be written, so shall it be done.' Words from another time echoed back to his own thoughts, something to follow up later.

 _Okay_. Within the minute, they had arrived at the next stage. Mokuba apparently wanted to rematch Yugi to Capsule Monster Chess. Pathetic. Just another stepping stone to reach their true objective.

 _I'm ready_. The words were a relief to hear.

 _I know. If you want, you won't black out anymore. You'll just watch, almost like viewing your… TV? Am I saying that right?_ Oh yeah. That was another thing he'd have to talk to the young one about.

 _Yes_ , the boy said with a laugh. It wasn't a lot, but it was enough to comfort the spirit. _You've kept my friends and me safe this far. I trust you_. The boy was willing to trust him, even with the knowledge that the spirit probably had done things he wouldn't like. This boy was truly pure of heart.

 _Thank you._

As he prepared to enter, he heard his little one say, "And I won't be afraid anymore… of the other me." The smile grew as he took over control. He had begun as a protector of the boy, but it appeared the boy was growing from it. A two-way relationship had formed, albeit unintentionally. If Yugi was willing to trust him, he would be wiling to teach the young one everything he knew.

He looked forward to it.

(Manga, Volume 5, Chapter 34)


End file.
